


Change

by CrazyGlitch



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Entertaining times, Everybody Lives, Hurt/Comfort, I hope, Jedi can be idiots, M/M, Multi, Protective clones, Smut, There are still problems, except Palpatine, gangbangs, lots of feels, lots of smut, possessive clones, surprises around every corner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: The clones are back at Kamino and there are few that are fighting for them. Will the Jedi be able to help? Are the Jedi going to be in danger and will the clones be able to adapt to a changing galaxy?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here you guys go I hope you all enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over and now what is to be done with the clones?

The Clones were on Kamino. They were all sent back there no matter who they were and soon they took it over tossing out the Kaminoans (longnecks) out of it and making it theirs. They were lucky that there was room for everyone and for the wounded still arriving. Many of the clones were horrified after they learned about the chips in their heads and what it would do to them and to the jetii they loved. 

The Republic was in turmoil and could not get its act together (not that it could anyway) but the Jedi were trying to find some planets that would and could support the clones and help them get citizenship. Anakin was all for adopting them all and being part of his family, Obi-Wan was behind him as well as a few other Jedi if it would help the clones. But, there were those in the Senate that wanted them exterminated as they do not have rights as they are clones. 

____________________  
What do ya'll think? I am trying to update stories as much as I can but I won't get far.


	2. How it started and questions answered

There were questions asked on why the clones just did not go to a different planet and take who they needed with them. Why did they have to go back to Kamino? The answer is simple. Fear. Fear for a group of the greatest fighting force in the galaxy that could take control and have no one to answer to. That is what scared the senate. They want the power of these brave men as their own and to have no say or right in the matter.

Kamino was the best place for them and the clones knew it well. It was familiar to them and they did not have to fear as much there as they would have to in a new planet with new surroundings and such. They also had the medical bays and supplies for all the men that were there and that are returning. However, the clones were barricading themselves in their little city and not wanting to hurt the Jetti they love, (even if the chips have been removed from their heads). Now, they did not know that there were Jedi that were trying to get them citizenship, a planet to call their own or anything of the like. They had cut off transmission and were frankly terrified of being hunted down and slaughtered. 

Anakin Skywalker was spending many a sleepless day and night working (even though he was still in the medical ward and was sedated numerous times) on helping his brothers along with Padme, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Plo Koon just to name a few. Unfortunately, even they were having a hard time dealing with this new change and with trying not to let the fear spread into uncontrolled hate. 

But, back to how it started. Anakin went to talk to his long time friend Chancellor Palpatine in hopes to get some incite on how to help everyone and to someone to just listen to his concerns (he still has trust issues with the other Jedi). Sadly, Anakin was betrayed by Palpatine (shocker). In a totally accidental move (really it was that Skywalker luck) he turned on the recorders (seriously even he can't figure it out how he does these things) and the holonet security cameras inside the office, Palpatine told him about himself and his ideas for this Empire and about the clones's chips. The Galaxy and everyone in it with a HoloTV, watching in stunned silence, as A Jedi and a real Sith lord battled for the first time in a 1,000 years. Obi-Wan watched on a small screen from Utapau and all the clones that could watch as the battle ground to a scary halt. The Jedi council urgently sent help to Skywalker and there were a few masters lost but it was Anakin that killed the Chancellor and the Sith's body was destroyed only leaving a very angry black smear on the ground and walls as the darkness erupted from his body. 

&&&&&Time Skip by like a few hours&&&&&

The Senate ordered the clones to Kamino and threatened with kill orders. It was a mass exodus and the 501st was going crazy with worry wanting to be near their Jetti and protect him (as he can't do it himself). Many Jedi were concerned and as the battles across the galaxy were being won by the clones and their generals, all had to return to Kamino. The Jedi were confused and felt a little fear themselves at their friends and some considered sons, being forced to leave.   
________________________________________________________________  
What do you all think? This is my first Star Wars fanfic so I hope I'm doing alright.


	3. Skywalker does it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title explains itself

Ok, this chapter will be short but I will make it longer later as I will be very busy this week.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

It had been 4 months. 4 months since the galaxy went sideways, and Anakin was getting tired of it. He and Padme agreed that they wanted their boys home and have a home to come to (not Kamino). He and a very few senators, and a majority of the Jedi were trying to find a planet that did not have an indigenous population nor claim by anyone (planet owned or not). It had to be large enough to be able to comfortably house over 2 Million clones (and extra just in case). He and Padme decided a while ago that they were better as friends and so their marriage ended but on good terms. 

Now he admits that he can be hardheaded and tend to be action first think later but he decided that he would go to Kamino with a large ship carrying supplies and various odds and ends for the men their (along with messages for the various clones that their Jedi sent with him discreetly). Anakin has went on his own as he did not want to cause to much trouble for his friends and family (he does not care what the order says he will have attachments). 

The supplies were mainly food and civilian clothes. There was a good portion of medical supplies as well. So in percentage value it would be 50%food, 30% clothes, 15% medical, and the last 5% was various supplies for clones hobbies that are known (or at least hinted at). There was art supplies, crafting supplies, music supplies everything that the men enjoyed in their free time. Anakin was finally approaching the clones base and was amazed at how much bigger it was and how fortified it was. Armed to the teeth this base was and a floating fortress. 

He clicked the comm on and soon it was Captain Rex that showed on the feed. Anakin smiled at the familiar face and presence. 

"Captain Rex. Good to see you." Anakin said honestly and with some relief

Rex was surprised to see him but recovered and professionally asked, "General....why are you here?" 

Anakin was a little saddened for the tone and for the question but he understood, "I have supplies for the men that we figured would be needed."

Rex nodded, "Come to Bay 3 to land we will meet you there." Rex snapped out and soon he was faced with various faces that looked at him. Some were fearful, worried, hopeful, happy, and many more. 

"Get me the 501st. Our General is here." Rex ordered and it was done.   
_________________________TIME SKIP__________________________________  
Anakin was watching as the landing was made and soon he was stepping off the ship and looked to see the 501st waiting for him. He saw Torrent Company out front; Fives, Rex, Kix, Hardcase, Tup and Echo, there were many more behind them. 

Anakin walked as straight and sure as he could but he kind of went against the medics orders to rest after he was out of Bacta and take it easy. So, Anakin walked with a slight limp and was still sore. He watched as the men watched him with keen eyes and saw that some of the eyes noticed his odd walk; most notably the eyes of Torrent Company. Kix looked like he was going to drag Anakin to the med bay, Echo and Fives looked worried, Tup and Hardcase were trying to look neutral, and Rex looked the most concerned but was hiding it well. Anakin smiled and brought Rex into a hug. Rex for his part was stunned but relieved to see his Jetii alive, and well (relatively anyway). Rex hugged back just as fiercely and neither let go for a few minutes. Anakin went to each of Torrent Company and hugged them all just as fiercely and just as long.


	4. Trouble part 1

After Anakin hugged every clone he could, Rex ordered the men out except for the select few that were Anakin's private guard (babysitters really but they got into trouble just as willingly as they got out of it). Fives and Echo were walking close to Anakin's sides as they made sure he was walking stable and would not fall over, Kix was eyeing his leg like it had offended him. Anakin could feel their eyes on him and his leg but it was alright and even though he was a little shit at times, he knew when not to test out any theories (such as faking a leg cramp and causing his men to go into a panic). He did that once. He regretted it. 

Rex continued walking just slightly in the lead while he gave a hidden hand signal that Anakin did not catch. The others nodded and discreetly made a defensive circle around their Jettii and walked to their own private barracks. "So how is it here?" Anakin looked to Echo 

"It's ok, we are appreciative of the supplies and it was in good..." Hardcase smacked Echo upside the head and said, "Some of the brothers were getting bored, so the extra supplies with art and music will be nice." 

Anakin pretended not to see the glare that was shot at Echo by Hardcase and Fives (both did well to hide it but he knew them too well). The General knew something was going on around here and he would find out, he always did. 

They walked a ways and Anakin noticed that as Rex and the others showed him the improvements and add ons to their home, he noticed clones watching them all warily, some were looking terrified, others were calmer but were uneasy in the Force. He looked at them and smiled gently (a smile he saved only for when he was in trusted company), he sent a small calm energy through the Force towards those clones and saw how they stiffened when it made contact but visibly relaxed again.

The 501st was in their own large barracks and to Anakin's surprise there was another room adjacent to it that housed a small apartment (it had everything an apartment would need). He was going to ask when Kix walked up, "Sit on the bunk here and I'm gonna look at your leg." 

Anakin nodded, smiling slightly as he knew the drill and dared not to ignore the command. He sat on the bunk that was closest to the apartment door. Kix knelled down and started to examine his leg as he rolled up his leggings (good thing they stretched so well) and let Kix do his thing and calm down. The others were in a perimeter circle around him. 

Anakin then did a very Anakin thing, he went head first and damn the consequences, "What is wrong?"   
No one said anything but he could tell as they all tensed and Kix even slowed his exam. "Echo. Please tell me what is wrong." He knew he made a low blow but he had to be able to help his family (screw everyone else these men were his family!) Echo would tell, and the others knew it. He continued, "Please? How can I help you if you won't tell me?" He made his 'pout' eyes and knew they would work as they have before and with them now all looking at him it would be even easier. 

Surprisingly it was not Echo that spilled, "WearescaredtheRepublicwillcomeafterusandtakeeveryoneaway! Wewon'tbeabletoprotectourJettiiandthebrothersareworriedand..."  
"HARDCASE!!" shouted Tup and Fives. Glaring at him through their helmets. 

"Ok, I think I got it but please repeat slower." asked Anakin softly while Kix sighed and sat on the ground with his head in his hands, "Loth cats out of the bag now." 

"We are scared the Republic will come after us and take everyone away. We won't be able to protect our Jettii and the brothers are worried and that now you have arrived and that you are the 'Hero with No Fear'..." replied Hardcase slower but he was starting to panic again. Anakin stood up and brought Hardcase into a hug, trying to calm him down. 

"Rex, may you tell me what Hardcase is trying to say?" pleaded Anakin looking at his Captain

Rex at first thought it was an order but he heard the word 'may' which was more like if you please. Rex sighed and sat on the bunk. "You might want to sit down for this sir."


	5. Trouble part 2

Anakin listened as his men tried to explain all that they knew. The supplies he brought were greatly needed and it was just in time as the commanding officers that were elected to lead their brothers found out that their own supplies were running low and getting dangerously low on medical supplies due to the wounded. Anakin was surprised but not surprised when they told him that Rex was one of the leaders of the entire GAR. The others were Wolffe and Cody. They explained to him that originally it was going to be at least 10 clones of the highest rank (voted in as well) to be in joint commnand. Turned out that the other clones held Rex, Cody and Wolffe highest in regard and even those that could outrank Rex voted for those 3 brothers. Tup said that it was also because of which Jettii they served under. Then Fives had to mess up the serious conversation in saying, "The 501st, 212th and the 104th were going to kidnap our Jettii and bring you here."

Anakin choked on the water he was sipping (this was a long conversation after all), Echo smacked Fives upside the head, Rex facepalmed, and the others yelled, "FIVES!"   
Well for Anakin's part he recovered and started to laugh. All the clones looked at him like he was crazy(er). "You are not serious?" 

Anakin was met with blank stares, "You are serious." 

"Yep." 

"Kriff. How and why?" 

Well that was another equally long story. All three commanders agreed that it was their job to keep their Jettii out of trouble (if they created it or not), so it the first weeks of being brought back to Kamino, rooms for their Jettii were being made and plans were being created to get them and bring them here. There were other troops that wanted to do so but their Jedi were not Jettii (their General's cared for them but not like Skywalker, Kenobi, and Koon, cannot forget Tano). 

Anakin smirked and said, "That explains that mini apartment in here. So it was going to be for me?"   
Hardcase smiled and nodded, "Yep, we worked with what we had and it turned out better than we all hoped. The real problem was with General Koon's room. It took a good month to get the right gases for a proper atmospheric chamber and building it right."

"Well, I have to say, it is appreciated and I do not deserve it. But, we and a select few of Senators are trying to find a planet that will be able to house all of you so you can all have your own home." said Anakin drinking more water

They stared at him. And stared at him. It was like 5 minutes of staring that Anakin got uncomfortable. "Will you stop it?!" That snapped them out of it.   
"Sir, you care about us. You treat us like we matter, we are not expendable to you, you would die for us and you nearly have on some occasions. But, wait you are searching for a planet for us?" said and asked Rex as he was sitting on the bunk in front of Anakin. The others had gotten comfortable and put their blasters on the walls, their helmets on the floor, and they all sat on the floor or on a bunk. 

"Yep, there are a few but nothing big enough. We are having to look into wild space now. OH! I forgot I have some messages from some Jedi to their battalions." said Anakin shooting up and grabbing the small chips that were handed to him. 

"Oh, well I can take you to who they are needed to get to." said Echo volunteering immediately  
"Thanks, Echo." said Anakin. But he asked, "How are you all doing?" 

No one answered at first but it was Tup who did, "We could be better, but it is nice to see you and that at least we were not left here to rot and be forgotten."   
Anakin gave a small smile and bumped his forhead against Tup's gently, with his right hand on Tup's shoulder. Tup eagerly leaned into it and both closed their eyes at the feeling of being welcomed, and loved. The moment only lasted a few seconds but it was enough. "Well lets go Echo. I want to get these delivered before I forget." Echo smiled and went with him walking out the door. Then all eyes went to Fives who decided it would be best to run.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ok, I am doing chapters of just a giant chapter for each Jedi that sent a message for their men, which Jedi do you guys want? Plo and Obi-Wan are a given but who else would u think would send a message?


	6. Messages: Plo Koon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

Hello!! Ok so the messages from the Generals and other Jedi could go as followed: Plo Koon (this chapter), Ahsoka, Mace Windu, Yoda, Aayla Secura, Depa Billaba and Caleb Dume, Ki Adi Mundi, Luminara, Quinlan Vos being an ass, Obi Wan, Shaak Tii;;;;;;; There could be others as well. Also I have more room for ships!! Who shall be shipped with who!?! Also, there can be Jedi that are dead and them being not dead like Ima Gun Di. Let me know what you think, want or need!   
___________________________________________________________  
Anakin follows Echo to the 104th station which is just a few sections over. Echo pushed in a few numbers and the door slid open easily. Anakin went straight to Wolffe who was standing by a large star chart with Boost, Sinker and Warthog. Everyone in the room starred at the General as he walked straight for Plo's men (favorites really) and set the chip down in front of Wolffe's hand, then walked away and to deliver the next message. 

Wolffe looked at the chip with is cyber eye and his brothers looked at him expectantly. "Seriously how pathetic can Sinker look." thought Wolffe as Sinker looked at him with a very patheticly sad and large eyed face. Wolffe sighed and put the chip in and felt the others that were in the room move closer and start to comm the rest of the brothers.

Plo Koon came into view.

"Ko-to-yah, my sons. I sent this chip with Knight Skywalker as he came with a large shipment of various supplies for all of you. I have to say I am proud of all of you. The Jedi and a few of the Senators are trying to find a planet in wild space for all the vod to inhabit and thrive on. We have not had much luck in finding one in the outer rim as we had hoped but that is why we are looking into wild space. I have been honored to serve with you and leading you into battle but now it is time for peace once more. I know there are many out there that want the vod to be an army on stand by all the time. I know that the Senate still wants to exterminate you all from the oldest of you to the smallest. We shall do whatever we can to prevent this from happening. Skywalker shall be the one to handle shipments to your base and bringing you updates in the Republic." 

Wolffe watched silently and sadly as Plo kept talking to them and telling them all that was going on with himself and to their horror his time in the medical ward due to a (very funny) stunt by a few initiates and younglings. Plo was chuckling on the holo as he told of the incident and Boost was laughing lightly as he was picturing the incident ((bored young ones with some grappling hooks (no idea how they got them) a few balls, and lots of blankets and sticks)). Turned out that Plo Koon was walking down the hallway that the young ones had procured and did not get out of the way fast enough as it was not intentional and the Force can be a dick. So the Jedi master had to go to the medical bay for a bacta patch and some pain meds. Having younglings and initiates land on you will hurt especially if one is a wookie and there are 10 of them. 

Plo continued, "I have to end this now but I hope to see you in the future and maybe things will be better...... I love you all." The holo clicked out and the chip popped out of the slot. Wolffe took the chip carefully and put it in his armor pocket. Wolffe was sad now, he wanted his General with them and away from the corruption of the Senate. They had his room prepared too, even had the packets that took out oxygen for him to eat. The brothers present were sad but glad this chip was sent and that there was hope still there if their Jettii and the others were fighting for them.


End file.
